


冰心

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Romanov Court [6]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 多情却似总无情。
Series: Romanov Court [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842613





	冰心

索菲亚•舒瓦瑟-古费尔夫人是立陶宛人，从小居住在白俄罗斯。在她的少女时代，俄国皇帝亚历山大曾来到维尔纳，由于索菲亚一家和托尔斯泰家族的姻亲关系，亚历山大选择在索菲亚家中做客。亚历山大表现得优雅、亲切、随和，给索菲亚留下了深刻印象。

第一次访问是在冬天，亚历山大穿着大衣，进门后看到夫人和索菲亚都在场，回身对男主人蒂森豪森说：“我要责备您啦，您本应该告诉我女士们在场，现在我这样衣衫不整，真是失礼。”第二天亚历山大再次来做客时，就穿上了严谨的近卫军服装。他告辞后，索菲亚在自己窗口张望，看到亚历山大在廊上柱子后面匆匆裹上大衣跳进马车。

1812年，索菲亚22岁。那时法俄战争即将开始，6月份，亚历山大再次造访维尔纳。在这期间，亚历山大送给了她皇太后玛丽亚和皇后叶丽萨维塔的钻石徽章。

很快战争爆发，俄军实行了撤退战略，法军迅速占领了白俄罗斯。拿破仑的军队进入维尔纳的当天，索菲亚在窗口看着军队，对亚历山大的热爱似乎褪去了。“我感到前所未有的爱国热情和难以言喻的幸福喜悦。”

然而，当拿破仑举行宴会，召集当地所有贵族妇女时，索菲亚突然又想起了她对亚历山大的倾慕，不顾父亲和同行女士的劝阻，执意戴上了亚历山大赠送给她的钻石徽章，并且一路上都在思考：“如果拿破仑问我、嘲讽我甚至惩罚我，我会多么幸福地回答他啊。” 舞会上，拿破仑确实问了索菲亚“这是什么”，但没有花过多心思在这个小女孩身上。

拿破仑停留维尔纳的短短时间内，当地的波兰人热血沸腾。索菲亚的父亲蒂森豪森讨厌亚历山大，对这种热血沸腾同样嗤之以鼻，认为为此高兴的波兰人都是傻瓜。很快，拿破仑的大军团继续前进，索菲亚的两个哥哥都参加了法军。之后大军团溃败，索菲亚的父亲蒂森豪森选择追随拿破仑一起撤退到欧洲。临走之前，他嘱咐自己多病的妻子和年少的女儿留在家中：“如果见到俄国皇帝，一定请求他赦免我和你两个哥哥，保留我们的家族财产。” 

**我怀疑这位父亲是否考虑过，无依无靠的妻女如果遇上军队将如何自保。**

俄国皇帝亚历山大来到维尔纳，亲自来探望索菲亚一家，索菲亚抓住机会对亚历山大提出了请求。由于以往的招待，亚历山大同意赦免她的父兄，同时也承诺不会因为她的家人帮助法国而没收他们的财产。

德累斯顿战役，波兰元帅波尼亚托夫斯基淹死在了河里。索菲亚感叹道：“啊，波兰人最后的希望湮灭了。”索菲亚的父兄一直为了拿破仑战斗到最后一刻。直到战争结束后才回家。

不久之后，结束了对英访问的皇帝亚历山大在返回圣彼得堡的途中，再一次到蒂森豪森家休息。蒂森豪森在门口迎接亚历山大时，再次请求亚历山大赦免他、他的儿子们、以及他的家产。

亚历山大的回复是：“好了，过去的就过去吧。” 

亚历山大不打算在这家久留，当晚他就要再次出发，但是老蒂森豪森依然不放心，鼓励女儿索菲亚在晚上自己雇一辆马车，提前独自前往亚历山大计划停驻的下一站。

索菲亚和亚历山大的挚友沃尔孔斯基公爵商议此事，沃尔孔斯基极其惊骇，因为当时是隆冬，亚历山大需要连夜坐雪橇前往下一驻地。如果一个年轻少女独自驾车穿过道路，实在危险。

何况沃尔孔斯基公爵精于世故，索菲亚或许以为自己是单纯地想多见见皇帝，但沃尔孔斯基一定明白索菲亚的父亲为什么撺掇索菲亚这样做，因此他极力劝阻，可是索菲亚苦苦哀求，沃尔孔斯基公爵最终松口，承诺会让皇帝的车队在路上慢行，给索菲亚一些时间。

在索菲亚出发前，蒂森豪森再次叮嘱女儿，抓住一切机会请求皇帝并原谅赦免他，他的儿子们，他家的财产。

亚历山大到了下一站才发现索菲亚已经提前在那里等着他了。这次亚历山大的态度明显冷淡了，索菲亚“心中感到极度痛苦”，回到更衣室哭泣。亚历山大到更衣室门前两次，询问索菲亚是否安好，确认索菲亚没有大碍之后都是直接离开。

1815年到1816年之间，亚历山大又到访索菲亚家几次，最后一次做客时，索菲亚的母亲有意无意提到索菲亚拒绝了所有提亲，希望“皇帝能劝一劝固执的女儿”。亚历山大便到楼上的房间，询问索菲亚：“你是不是过于挑剔了？总有一个年轻人能打动你吧？”

索菲亚回忆录中写道：“和所有女人一样，我给出了最愚蠢的回答，而皇帝没有回复我。” 

至此，亚历山大一世不可能不明白为什么索菲亚的母亲要让他来“劝说”索菲亚。他只是沉默着离开。

不久，索菲亚嫁给小舒瓦瑟-古费尔，到了法国。之后她遇到了一些麻烦，写过几次信给亚历山大，希望亚历山大帮助她的丈夫。“皇帝回信答应帮助我，但是他的口气变得非常官方化了。”

1812到1816年间，亚历山大一世怀里曾落入一个少女。她懵懂、仰慕他，愿意把一切献给他。她的父母和所有波兰人一样热衷于这种事，竭尽心思促成这段风流韵事以牟利。

那时亚历山大四十岁，仍然俊美、体贴、轻易就可以征服人的心。此外，他一直和皇后分居，十多年来一直忠诚于纳雷什金娜，如今纳雷什金娜已经离开他数年，他事实上是一个单身皇帝。

只要他愿意，举手之间就能将这个以为自己深爱皇帝的少女抱到人人都预料到的那条华丽奢侈、遍布鲜花路上，他就可以满足他自己空虚许久的情欲，获得一个少女的爱慕和仰望。同时所有知道这件事的人都会说：“啊，那个索菲亚，她多么幸运，得到这样一个皇帝的垂青和宠幸。”

然而他将她轻轻放下，用一个过来人的善良，让她有机会走上另一条路，看着她迷惑地离开、远去，在需要的时候帮助她一把，让她过上真正有可能幸福而更有意义的一生。她之后将置身于立陶宛第一批女作家之中。


End file.
